Bonds not to be broken
by Secretelover
Summary: Amaru decides to move to Konoha because of Shinnou-sensei's death. Can Naruto truly take her and make her forget her past sorrows? PRE-WARNING: THIS FIC WILL DISSAPOINT YOU IN THE LONG RUN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Curves?

_Amaru's a girl........................_

_WHAT!?_

But the Uzumaki's eyes weren't lying to him...You see, he had just saved a nearly-drowning Amaru....... The reason for even being in the water was because enemy-ninja were in the sky and................around.

Hinata, Sakura, and Shinnou-sensei were smart enough to just simply move outta the view of the enemy but nooo...................Naruto had to turn the boat over, making Amaru turn over, too.

Amaru had been pulled under water by his jacket by Naruto, the goofy-idiotic-yet charming ninja she met a few hours ago. Naruto swam up, also taking Amaru's jacket. Now he realized why Amaru had felt lighter! He only had _his_ jacket.

"Amaru! Amaru!"

Amaru, of course, didn't hear him She had finally gotten that troublesome scalpel............but she realized that one of her feet had gotten caught in the sewead.

_Damn!_

Amaru gasped for air. She couldn't get loose.

--Phlashback--

_"Hey! Amaru! Hang in there!" Shinnou-sensei's worried face was shown. "You'll definitely make it!"_

_Amaru looked like she had just given labour(but she hadn't........)Her red hair was ruffled ivto three parts on her face._

_"Amaru, well done." Shinnou-sensei's old face looked relieved. Amaru lifted herself up._

_- "Shinnou-sama, my goal is to become a ninja. If I get stronger and become better, everyone will start liking me more in the village!" Amaru said as ahe bowed to him on all fours._

_"Amaru, I've already abandoned the path of fighting. There was once a need for fighting strength, but the ability to save someone's life is much more valueable."_

_"The ability to save someone's life?"_

_Shinnou-sensei nodded."And just like there is a sword that endes lives, there is also one that saves them." He then pulled out a scalpel and handed it to Amaru._

_--_End Phlashback--

Naruto emereged from river with Amaru's arm over his neck. He also had an annoyed I-don't-have-time-for-this-shit look. Sakura said-yelled his name for some reason. Shinnou-sensei did the same for Amaru. Hinata just looked at them with a concerned look. Since Naruto's boat was a good 7-feet away from Sakura's and Hinata's, Shinnou pushed an ore against a random tree that was close enough to get to Naruto's boat.

Naruto pushed Amaru on the boat first. When he(she) was two-thirds on, he decided to get on the boat, too. Amaru was still heaving for air. Naruto was fighting off stupid pirahna's while he was getting on the boat. Amaru quickly fell on the boat, not aware of _her_self............

Naruto finally managed to get on the stupid vessel. He also was able to notice Amaru as he got on..........................................

_Huh?_

........

Why was Amaru curvy like a girl? Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of him(her).

Amaru, still gasping for air, noticed Naruto hunched over staring at her. Who wouldn't? His face looked weird, too. Like he had just seen something unbelievable.................and he was blushing................................

_Oh, shit!,_ thought Amaru. She too was blushing.

"Baka!", said Amaru as she turned away. She sped as she got her jacket, that was about two feet away from her. She then hurriedly put it on with flustered face.

"Hey.....by chance are you a..........."

Amaru turned around with firey-blue eyes. She noticed that Naruto was swaying from side to side.

_Great! Either blondie's a major perv or.............."_Naruto?" _She then looked down. One of those pirahna-like fish bit him!_

"Poison!"

Naruto then fell on his knees. Amaru caught him just in time.

..................

Naruto suffered a small blackout. That scene kept replaying in his mind. Him putting Amaru on the boat first.

_Amaru looked alot like a g-girl just now...........She looked..........cute. Wait.............what if Amaru's just a curvy boy? No!..........Maybe............_

_Amaru's a girl......................._

_WHAT?!_

_

* * *

_

_My first chapter of_Bonds not to be broken. Hope you enjoyed it!

If you've ever watched Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna(Bonds)....................................................................There will be strict NarutoAmaru.....but a few others, too. Also, to fully understand the story you must watch the movie!

_R &R pwease!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-**Secretelover**_


	2. The death of Shinnousensei!

..............

Naruto...................................

Listen, readers..............I'm going to skip over parts in the movie so I can write more. Alright, enough said. to the frikken story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Naruto had gotten split up from the groupe, leaving him alone with Amaru.............again....well since the boat incident. And this time, Naruto's arm was around _her _neck.

"Hey, umm, you handled everything completely back there..You were amazing."

Amaru then took Naruto's arm from around her neck and looked at with a blank look on her face. "No I'm not," She turned her face looked up, and smiled. "Shinnou-sensei is the really amazing one..."

Naruto started to scratch his head. _....Should I even bring this up? Yeah, I should..._

"But, umm, back there....." He had his eyes closed. He began moving his hands up and down, making curvy woman's shape.

"Uh a curvey, curvey shape................"

Amaru Instantly got angry.............for some reason and scowled at him.......which actually made her look very cute..........

Naruto put his hands down and continued. "And kinda womanly in the middle..." He then looked at her. Again.... "Umm...........Hey, you don't happen to be a..?"

Amaru looked away, she was blushing.

"EH!? I knew it! You're a girl!", He said with an embarassed, funny-as-hell expression. He then started to look her up and down suspiciously.

"Same difference, isn't it?" asked an embarassed Amaru.

"I'm just surprised,is all! Believe it!" He said as he moved alittle closer to her with his fist to his chest bawled-up. Blondie was just surprised!

"For that reason, isn'tit better to just go as a boy?"

Naruto looked down. "Uh.....yeah........I guess so..."

Amaru then sat on the forest ground. "I wonder if Shinnou-sensei could ever see the real me.......?"

Naruto just looked at her. She was blushing again and she looked serious and cute. His eyes widend, then her turned away........looking logical...

"Oh, I get. You're Inlove with Shinnou-O-chan."

"Baka!" She screamed with embarassment all over her face. She als said 'That's not true' as she slapped him. She looked at Naruto again, then apologized. He accepted it....................with him being used to it, why wouldn't he?

They heard a scream. Amaru ran while Naruto barely caught up with her.

"What was that, believe it!?".............................Baka-ka, Naruto. He kept falling overhimself....

Amaru got to the point of where everyone else was, besides Naruto. There was smoke rising from where her village was. Th is shocked, angered, confused, and scared Amaru. Naruto had finally caught up again when Amaru ran off again. He called her name, and everyone looked at him and her.

"Hey, calm down!" yelled Shinnou-sensei.

"Wait!" yelled Naruto. Then they all followed Amaru's suit. To catch up to her and to see what was going on.

Amaru panicked, so she didn't listen to Naruto or Shinnou-sensei. She just kept on running. When she saw more smoke and flames, she panicked even more; running faster and harder. She finally got to her village entrance and froze.

_What's happening? Why is this happening?_

She began walking towards the flames. She kept walking 'till she saw a doll stabbed with a kunai.

"No........it can't be........."

"Anyone! Where is everybody?! Isn't anyone here?!" Amaru said as she began running up the stairs.

"Where did everyone run-off to?! Please come out!" Without knowing she triggered a trap. When she realized, it was too late.

"S-Shinnou...-sensei.......?" was all she was able to utter before he pushed her down the steps. She quickly recovered and got up. She was horrofied at what she saw.

"A............maru.....Are you alright?" said a impaled and pierced Shinnou, with blood oozing everywhere. He managed to smile for her.

"Sen............sei....." And then Shinnou-sensei fell down those same steps, staining them with his blood. Amaru was able to catch him befor he fell down the last step. Tears started to stream out of her eyes.

"Sensei!" Hinata and the gang had come too late. Sakura was in the front of them. She looked around with distraught eyes.

"What? What happened here?"

"Sensei! Sensei, Hang in there! Please! Shinnou-sensei!"

She sat him up and looked into his agony-filled eyes with her tear-filled ones. His eyes were calm and yellow, like always.

"..........How could I have been so........jumping in was all I could do....."

"W-Why?"

" Because...........you are............my student" He took off his bandana and gave it to her."I'm leaving it up to you now........" He closed his eyes because of the pain. "Work together with others.............to rescue villagers......." An agony filled-yell ripped from his throat.

"Sensei!"

"Old man!"

"Sensei! Sensei!" That was all Amaru could do. She cried and screamed his name over and over. while she was doing this, Sakura was healing him with her medical ninjutsu and Hinata had activated her Byuakugan.

"Please don't die!" Shinnou's eyes closed. Amaru quickly looked at Sakura and Hinata............Hinata closed her eyes and shook her head and Sakura followed suit. Naruto face was serious and he asked why to no one in particular. Amaru blue eyes never looked sadder.

"SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

...............

They made a grave for Shinnou outside his house. His dark-red jacket was on the cross that marked the grave. Amaru was standing infront of it. The wind was blowing. Amaru had Shinnou's red scarf in her left hand, holding it tightly.

_Shinnou-sensei saved my life.........I was an orphan to start with....I was struggling from an unknown disease......and no one wanted to help Shinnou-sensei wasn't afraid of the spread and took care of I woke up, sensei said to me with a smile, _"You did well."

Amaru fell to the ground. Naruto, Sakura and Hinata were watching her. Hinata then turned to Sakura.

"Um, we can't find anybodies, w-which means that they probably evacuated somewhere.."

"We should search the village for villagers alone."

"Alright." said they were gone, as fast as that.

Amaru had started crying again. "Please...I con't do well on my own.." She took off her bandana, letting her long red hair fall all over her back. She was kneeling and crying into Shinnou's bandana.

"I haven't..............I haven't........told you you anything yet.............not a thing!"

_"You miss him already?"_

Amaru froze. "Who's there?!"

_"Do you want to see this precious sensei of yours again, right?"_

"Who are you?!"

_"I am Reibi, Zero tailed beast. Child, all I seek is the darkness in your heart and you can see your sensei again."_

"S-sensei...........?"

_"No point in talking to someone like you. But don't worry, you have enough darkness to where **I** won't have to bargain with you."_

Before Amaru could protest, Reibi possesed her. Reibi put her bandana back on and looked for Uzumaki Nauto for one sole purpose.

Kyuubi.


	3. I wont let you be alone

Alright peeps.............

I'm going to skip to the end of the movie, that way the real fic can begin!

Amaru is runnig down the stone hall with her hair down again. We find out that Shinnou-sensei is not dead, but the enemy. He was totally owning Naruto untill Sasuke came in the picture.....Naruto follows Sasuke.....and they both find where Shinnou is....Right now, Hinata and all the goddamned villagers are caught......Who cares where Sakura-teme is? But Sakura did call in re-informents, so.......

* * *

Amaru was running down the hall untill she saw a strange light. It was at the end of the hall.

_What the hell is that?_

She began cautiously running towards it.

"Everyone! Are you all okay? Eh!..............What..........what's all this?"

Amaru's blue eyes widened. Seperating her from the rest of the villagers was some sort of special bars. She also noticed that most of the villagers looked like the were on the verge of death.

"W-what happened? Hold on! I'll save you!"

She quickly grabbed two of the steal bars. As soon as she grabbed them, they started to suck out the energy she had. She yelped out of shock and pain as she quickly removed her hands. She looked at them as they could tell her what was wrong.

"You musn't touch it. This dungeon absorbs chakra......"

She looked over and saw that Hinata had said that. She also saw that Hinata's face was pale(er).

"Hinata-san!"

"Amaru-chan...........At this rate.....the village people will......." Hinata looked directly into Amaru's eyes. "See if you can do something about that lock up there..."

Amaru looked around, eyes searching for a lock. She noticed a orb-thingy on the cealing and smiled.

Some how, Amaru had to unlock the villagers from the prison. She jumped up and grabbed ledge that concealed the lock. She broke the glass and lifted herself up with one arm, showing a struggle. She reached into her brown medical bag and felt something. Her eyes widened. It was the scalpel Shinnou had given her...............................

"Sensei.............."

She looked back over to the villagers and Hinata again.

She smiled."Sensei, I'll do my best." Then she stabbed her scalpel into the openning for dear life and it shocked her.................literally...

She and Hinata got the village people out of the prison. Hinata used her Byakugan to find the safest exit out. They all ran like hell to the opening. Then they found empty sky ships. Amaru and Hinata started loading people onto the when there had been an explosion. This only made them go quicker.

They finally had everyone on the ship, excluding Amaru. Amaru asked Hinata how to work the ship and Hinata pointed to one of many stone carvings. The controller was right under it. Amaru ran towards but something broke and lots fo stone came down, creating a thick dust.

"Hey, hurry up and get on the ship! Amaru, Hinata I need to pull this thing, right?"

**Ba-bump**

Blonde hair, blue eyes, whiskers on each cheek, and the orange and black outfit, with the Leaf ninja heandband. It was Naruto. He was smiling with the controller in his hand. Amaru was glad that he made it out but, her expression was the same.

"Naruto-kun!", said an eager Hinata.

"Naruto.....................s-sensei......", Amaru muttered.

Naruto's fool-face turned serious. "Amaru, get on"

Amaru's blue eyes faced downward. She looked as if she wanted to cry(and with that mole, she looked soooooooooooo Kawai!),but that visage soon tuened determined and irritated.

"What the hell are you going do?!You can't fly."

"There's still something left for me to do.....you go with the others to the village."

"No! I'm staying here!"

"You can't, believe it."

"I said I'd stay so I'm staying! How many times do I have ta tell you---ah!!"

Sasuke had just grabbed Amaru by her collar and threw her backwards on the boat.

"Sasuke-kun!", Hinata yelled in suprise. Her heart skipped a beat. She had the urge to blush but fought it off.

"Annoying.", said Sasuke. Everyone knew he was talking about Amaru and not Hinata.

Naruto pulled the lever and the boat started to slide downwards.

"Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

One of Reibi's arms broke through the airship airways, but teme sliced them before the boat got to them.

"Alright! Thanks Sasuke!" and with that, Naruto destroyed the airway with his rasengan. This caused Sasuke to go in his second form in order to break his fall. Before he went in his second form, he had been free falling and had noticed Naruto mouthing something to him. Sasuke landed ontop of the airway.(Then he jumped off and went into his second form....Sorry peeps!)

Naruto cloned himself and started destroying the castle in the sky.(I don't know what it's called, ok?!) The castle had finally been completely destroyed and started falling falling down in chunks and a certain blonde ninja was falling with the rubbish.

"Nauto-kun!", Hinata said as she held her hand to her chest. Amaru took action and grabbed a chakra-powered glider.

"Amaru-chan!"

Amaru gliuded towards Naruto, but the wind was being _troublesome._

Amaru looked simply amazing gliding down. Her red hair was flying everywhere.

"Naruto! Naruto, I wont let you be alone."

_'Damn wind!_ She thought as she continued to glide down._ 'Naruto, I wont let you be alone. _Amaru then the glider and cotinued to fall towards Naruto. When she got close enough to him, she grabbed him.(duh!)

They were spiraling downward. But, it was alright..........in a weird way. She was holding him tightly, as if he slip out at any moment. His face was pressed against her bossom.

"Amaru, you're incredible..." His eyes were closed.

"Who is? You're the one always doing crazy things, idiot."

"Haha. ...Sasuke once told me something. He said, 'You have no idea what it feels like fir who's been left all alone.' But, I had always been by myself. Heh heh."

Amaru's eyes filled with tears, but those tears were soon gone. She tightend her grip around him.

"I wont leave you alone. I'll be there for you."

* * *

Amaru had been dropped off at her village just a few days ago. She was in the hut that she and Shinnou-sensei had shared. She was alone ofcourse. She missed the new friends she had made.

_'I don't feel right being in here alone, still. I don't feel right without........Shinnou-sensei here with me..........I really miss Hinata-chan and Sakura-san.'_

And she really, **really** missed her blonde idiot.

_'Naruto...............'_

Dammit, she didn't want to cry over him leaving back for his village, the hidden leaf. She remembered the last conversaation perfectly.

--Phlashback---

_Naruto, Hinata and Sakura were at Amaru's village gates with her. Amaru had been standing the closest to Naruto, with Hinata on the other side._

_"W-well, th-this is goodbye, Amaru-chan....I'm going to really miss you.", Hinata said while in a close contact hug with Amaru. "Yeah, I'll miss you, too Hinata-chan."_

_It was Sakura's turn now. "Amaru-chan,I'm really glad I met you. I'll come visit you if I get the chance again, ok girl? I wont say 'goodbye' cuz I'll see you again.''_

_And lastly Naruto. "Amaru, see ya soon, believe it!" Sakura quickly slapped Naruto on account of his farewell being too 'unheartfelt'. Amaru laughed and Hinata followed suit._

_"Sakura-san, it's alright.........."Amaru said as she pulled Naruto very close to her. She then passionately kissed him(It was her first kiss , so I don't know how passionate it could've been). The kiss shocked the three ninjas. But Naruto was the least shocked for some reason._

_"....Because he's cute........and I kmow what he meant to say. I'll visit you guys soon, 'kay?" and with that, she walked off to her house while waving goodbye to the ninjas._

--End Phlashback--

The memory still made Amaru blush.

_'I should go to Konoha! Or I should move there permanately!' _Amaru realized that her idea was crazyand didn't know why such an Idea popped in her head. Clearly she had been just thinking with her emotions. But what was wrong with that?

_'It's a totally stupid idea! Why would I even think up such an idiotic and lame idea?'_

But Amaru sighed. She noticed that she had started involuntarily packing her things.

_'.............Well I did say that I was going to visit them soon......'_

And with that, Amaru smiled and finished packing.

* * *

_Pleaze forgive moi! It took my while(in my opinion ) to up date!!! Aside from that, what a clif hanger!...I think..._


	4. Amaru's Tourniquet

Shinnou's a prick. And also a dick. He just fucks everything up. But Naruto is the doctor diagnosting Shinnou with AIDs......

I don't own Naruto...........just Moe.....

* * *

"Amaru, where are you going?", as a village person named Moe. Moe was a stumpy character who was very plump. He had brown hair and alomnd brown eyes. His hakama was strictly black. Besides from Shinnou-sensei, he was the only other one who really cared about Amaru in the village.

Amaru was wearing her regular outfit with the magony bandana. She also had her medical bag and her suitcase with her.

"........Well, I..........I'm going to live in Konoha....so. This is goodbye!"

Moe was puzzled. "Amaru-kun, that doesn't make sense. You've never thought like this before...."

"I don't wana be in that house alone...........I've always lived with Shinnou-sensei an'.......I just don't feel right without him being here...."

Moe grabbed Amaru's wrist. "What about the villagers, huh?! What about me?! Did you only stay here in the village because of that damned Shinnou?!"

Amaru glared at Moe with her beautifull blue eyes. "Yes. Shinnou-sensei was the only one who acknoweledged me! Everyone else here followed suit, because of him! And now that he's gone, I have no ties to this village!"

Amaru snatched her arm away and started into the jungle. Moe stood there angry and remorseful.

Into the jungle went Amaru. She was half-expecting Moe to come after her. After twenty minutes of waiting in the same spot, she restarted walking.

_"Amaru, you did well. Well done."_

"What?"

_" I am glad that my student is so talented"_

"Huh?"

_'No, It can't be..."_ Amaru's eyes widened and she felt weak in the knees. All the memories she tried blockout were coming back at this very moment.

_'S-Shinnou-sensei..'_

Amaru put her hands over her mouth to muffle her cry. She couldn't believe that she would still be crying. She fell to the forest floor.

"S-shinnou-sensei.....why? Why did betray me, Shinnou-sensei? I-I still love you.....Why couldn't you treat me like the other villagers? Why did you pretend to love me all those years? W-why?"

_"All the sadness, everything. I'll take it all in for you...."_

She opened her eyes again. "Naruto..?"

_"You're wrong, that's not what I meant. You have to keep on living. That's why you have to say 'goodbye'....You haven't said anything......have you? You haven't said..........how you feel....You gotta tell him, right?"_

"Naruto.........just wait! Naruto, Hinata and Sakura!", Amaru said sobbingly.

Amaru quickly pulled herself together and continued through the forest...sniffling, sobbing and ready to start her new life in Konoha

* * *

In my opinion, this chapter sucked............

I don't like Sakura, so she's always gonna be last............for everything.....

Naruto + Amaru= LOVE.......................

Sorry it took long to update.............

R&R( reade and review....)


	5. Untitled

"The village gates of Konoha never looked better!", said a dazzling Amaru. She had just made it out of the forest. The first place she needed to go was the Hokage's office.

She was walking. She noticed that a few villagers noticed that she wasn't a villager herself.

* * *

"Excuse me, but aren't you that boy from the attack of the sky ninja?", asked Shizune. She had lots of documents in her arms and was dressed in her regular black kimono.

"Er..yeah..Listen, I wanted to know if I could speak with lady Tsunade. This is a really important thing I need to talk about with her."

Shizune looked annoyed. Although she was Tsunade's bitch, she **never** wanted to get on Tsunade's bad side.

"Sure....., if she's not in a meeting or anything. If she is, then come back tomorrow."

Shizune knocked on the Hokage office door. To her suprise, She had been greeted by a calm voice.

"Come in, Shizune."

Both Amaru and Shizune entered. Amaru was a little surprised, since she's never seen Lord Hokage's face. The Hokage was quite young. And had a killer body. Amaru pictured someone older as the Hokage.

"Hm....You're that young girl, Amaru.....", said Tsunade with an expecting and non-surprised voice. Shizune was alarmed. She was certain that Amaru was a **_boy_. **

"Wait,you little shit! You said that you were a **boy**!", exclaimed Shizune.

"Shizune!" Shizune turned her attention directly to Tsunade. You could tell Shizune was very close to wetting herself..... Tsunade looked away from Shizune to Amaru. "Now, why are you here Amaru?"

"Well.........I wanted your permission to live here in Konoha..."

"And why is that?"

"Um...I don't want to live in someplace of which everyone hates me....and, I thought I should begin a new life, so..."

"Shizune, you should leave for this." Shizune was surprised at Lady Tsunade's statement.

"Um..Hai, Lady Tsunade!" She said as she quiskly made her leave. Now just Amaru and the blonde Hokage were in the office.

Tsunade got up out of her chair and walked over to Amaru. She was few inches taller than Amaru and most of the female and male ninja.

"Now, what is your true reason for being here, Amaru?"

This question startled Amaru. She thought she had given her reason.............or rather, she thought her reason would be easier to explain than her real reason.

"I thought I already told you--"

Tsunade grabbed Amaru's collar. "Amaru, what's the fucking reason you came here to Konoha for?! I know it just isn't 'no one likes me in my village' shit. You can't bullshit the bullshiter! Now tell me the fucking reason or I'll throw your scrawny ass into the land of the wind!"

This statement scared litteraly scared the living shit out of Amaru.

"Okay, okay! I came here because I don't feel right with out Shinnou-sensei with me, okay?! He was the only one who aknoweledged me! The only one who liked me! The only one who really cared about me! And now that he's gone, now that I know why he let me accompany him, I have no ties to that fucking village! He only pretended to care about me! Because of what I have inside me! Because of that stupid Reibi! And now that he's gone forever, I hope I've made him see....Wait, I guess I'm the only one who didn't have artificial feelings! 'Cuz I'm the only one crying here! And that's my fucking reason, Lady-Fucking-Tsunade!! Are you happy now?!"

Tsunade was speechless. Amaru face was a trail tears. Tsunade hugged Amaru. Amaru couldn't controll her sobs and screams.

"Shh...Amaru...I didn't know..I'm sorry. You may stay here as long like.."

Amaru took off her bandana and wiped her nonstop tears. Tsunade let go of um.....Amaru.

"Now, which vicintiy would you like to stay in, Amaru?"

_'I wanna stay with Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

"I wanna stay with Haruno Sakura-san...."

_'You should've said 'Naruto' fucking idiot! You, me obviously want him!!!You can still change your choice, girlfriend!!!'_

"Are you sure, Amaru?"

_'NO!!!!I'm not sure!! I WANNA STAY WITH NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!GOD, AMARU, SAY NARUTO!!!!!!NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!_

"I'm sure, Lady Tsunade.", Amaru said with a smile.

"You want me to have a ninja escort you there?"

"Sure, why the hell not?"

Tsunade was about call one of ninjas. But someone had busted the door open.

"Hey Lady Tsunade! I'm here for my mission, believe it!"

Amaru turned her head around to face the person who said 'believe it'.

"What is it Kiba?"

"Heh heh, didja like my 'Naruto' impression? I thought it was tops!"

"I thought it was gay!", said Amaru. Kiba looked at her with anime-white-eyes. His eyes soon turned normal as his face began to turn red.

Kiba was looking at a beautifull girl.(Amaru has her bandana in her hands, just to let you know) She had beautifull red hair with beautifull blue eyes, a beautifull complexiuon and a mole to top it off.

"What are you staring at, fang face?"

Kiba totally ignored the question. "Lady Tsunade, who's this cute girl?"

Amaru blushed at this question.

"She's the girl you're gonna be escorting. Amaru, meet Kiba Inuzuka, your escort."

* * *

Amaru was walking side by side with Kiba and his dog, Akamaru. Amaru kept on looking at his face.

_'What's with those fangs?'_

"Hey, why do you keep on looking at me? Am I just so handsome that you can't look away?", Kiba said the last sentence with a smile.

"No, Baka! I was just wondering why you have fangs on your face."

"Well, Inuzuka's are born with these markings...well the really powerfull ones are."

"Well, That wouldn't make sense why you have them then."

"Huh?"

"Hey, fang face, are we close to Sakura's house yet?"

"......Yeah. Her House is right up there."

Akamaru barked to assure Amaru.

Elsewhere, wiuth Sakura....

"Naruto! I invite you into my house and you have the audacity punch my little brother on the head?!", Sakura was steaming mad.

"Wait, Sakura-chan! He started it, believe it!"

"NA...RU....TO!!!!!"

Sakura clobberd Naruto.....(Poor Naruto....)

Soiichiro was standind behind his big sister, Sakura.

"And as for you, Soiichiro........", Sakura glared at her little brother...

"You have the audacity to instigate with _my_ guest......."

"No, neesama!!!!"

Sakura spanked the hell out of him.

As soon as she finished spanking Soiichiro, someone knocked on the door. Sakura walked to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Kiba! Oh! And Amaru."

Sakura froze and Naruto got up. Naruto didn't hear the names at the door.

"I got it, Sakura-chan!"

He opened the door. He couldn't believe his eyes.(the devil is a liar!)(That was totally random..)

Before him stood Akamaru, Kiba and..............Amaru.


	6. Shut up, Reibi!

Oi! Readers! If you're reading this, thanx! that means you'll read this untill it's finished! And those of you who care about Soiichiro, he'll stay in the story. now I'm gonna explain him.

Soiichiro is 4"4. He has light brown hair. and green eyes. He is 6 years old. He is adorable and reminds you of either Konohamaru or Naruto.......But, He'll definately remind you Kankuro.....or Sasuke.....

* * *

"H-hello Naruto.....and Sakura...", Said Amaru. She started to blush at the memory of their last encouter.(See chapter three.)

"H-hey Amaru....S-so how are things going?", inquired Naruto. He was also blushing. The two blue-eyed persons kept staring at eachother. They were not aware of how much time had passed by. Sakura had already invited Kiba and Akamaru in. Kiba had already explained why they were here and Sakura managed to make tea and explain why Amaru and Naruto were acting weird.

"Hey! love birds!"

This comment by Sakura snapped the two out of their trance.

"Amaru, you wanna chose a room or something?", Sakura said wiith a smile.

"Oh! Uh...sure!" Sakura led Amaru upstairs, leaving all the boys down stairs.

Kiba walked over to Naruto and playfully jabbed him in the arm.

"Naruto, you sly dog you! How long have you and this Amaru chick been going out?"

Naruto blushed. "Kiba, who told you we were going out?!"

"So you deny the kiss that transpired?"

"Huh? How do you know that, Kiba?"

"Sakura told me while you were in your little trance there. But don't avoid my question. Listen, if it were me with a hottie like that, I'd be bragging untill she broke all my teeth!"

"She kissed me, Beleve it!"

"Naruto, You fucking suck! How come you get all the cute girls?"

"I'm just ausome! believe it!", Naruto said smiling with his thumb up.(Think of Lee Asking Sakura to be his girlfriend the first time he asked.)

Kiba and Naruto kept discussing the topic while Soiichiro cut on the T.V.

* * *

"Gomene, Amaru-chan! You're gonna have to end up sharing the room with me, since my mom is expecting."

"It's alright, Sakura-san."

Sakura went back down stairs. Amaru put her stuff in Sakura's cramped closet

"Naruto's here...."

_'Don't you enjoy his company? If I recall correctly, You kissed him...kissed him passionately, for christ sake!'_

"Shut up, Reibi!

_'I will if you kiss him again.'_

Amaru blushed. She had a mental picture of her kissing him.....again. She had so much confidence before! But now whenever he looked her she just has the erge to pounce on him or something else dirty. Naruto's lips were soft and warm............ and so was his tongue.....She could imagine sooooooo many things she could use that warm tongue for!

"No!! I wont think such obscene things!"

She ran downstairs trying not to make eye contact for the rest of the night with Naruto.

* * *

Can you say that your begining to hate me, faithfull reader?


	7. Pure will

Later that night.....................

You know, when Kiba and Naruto left. Amaru met Sakura's mom and dad.

Now they're(Amaru and Sakura) in Sakura's small, cramped with clothes room.

* * *

Amaru got up when she was certain that Sakura was sleep. Something on the small night stand caught her attention. She walked towards it and picked the picture frame up.

_'Hmm.......Who are...'_

She saw preteen versions of Sakura, Naruto, and the boy who threw her on the boat and called her 'annoying'(Sasuke)................. She giggled. It was a truly funny picture........

She put the picture back on the frame and layed down on her specially prepared futon.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

Amaru was thrashing and thrashing in her sleep. She kept repeating this phrase:" N-naruto! Shinou-sensei's not feeling well...! We need to help him! P-please! Shinnou-sensei!"

The thrashing woke Sakura up.

"What the hell....................?"

She sat up. Amaru was thrasahing, sweating and crying...

"Amaru!"

She quickly cradled Amaru. But Amaru wouldn't stop crying and screaming. She was still asleep, after all.

"S-Shinou-sensei! Why! Why did you lie to me all those years!?"

Sakura held Amaru tighter. "Amaru, wake up!"

Sakura green eyes widend. Brown-vein like things were attack Amaru body parts lik leeches or some other type of parasite.

"Amaru!" Sakura was shaking Amaru like crazy. She began slapping her as well. She was doing anything she thought would wake up Amaru.

Amaru eyes opened by force. To Sakura's surprise, they weren't blue. They were the same colour as the time Amaru had been possesed by Reibi.

"AMARU!!!!!!!" Sakura was deflected from Amaru with one of Reibi's whips.

"Finally! This kid couldn't control her emotions any longer!" Rebi said while looking around. Amaru was smiling.(She possesed now!) But I'm still stuck in this kid's body..............Oh wells!" Amaru then looked at Sakura. "I guess we meet again, pinky!"

"Amaru, please I don't want to hurt you!"

Taking no heed to this warning, Amaru lunged at Sakura. Sakura, remebering their last battle, didn't make the same mistake. Instead, she focused her chakra to her hands. Before Sakura was hit by Amaru's fatal blow, Sakura was able to pour a large amount of chakra into Amaru.

"Blast it!" and with that Amaru fell to the ground. Sakura fell against her window. She noticed that her cheek had but cut. When Amaru was possesed, she was just like Naruto.........when Naruto was possesed.........They both had no controll whatsoever. Sakura knew she would have to get to Yamato-sensei before Amaru woke up again.

* * *

It's amazing that no one else in Sakura's house woke up! They're all deep sleepers.............

John Lenon lives on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, listen to a sad song, like "My immortal" or "Dreaming" or "Question" when reading this chapter! It will realy help the element!


	8. Meeting Shino, part 1

"Sakura.....I'm sorry...", said an embarassed and ruefull Amaru. She was walking side by side with Sakura. She was looking down saying this. "I-I..........I'm so sorry! I....I mean...I-"

Sakura grabbed Amaru's shoulder and turn ed so that they were face to face. She looked dead into Amaru's untouchable autumn sky-eyes.

"Amaru..........It's alright, really! You weren't in controll at all. And I understand that. So don't worry about!"

Amaru smiled the smile that her fanboy's adore so much. Sakura smiled and continued.

"You were just like Naruto......When his emotions were also out of controll when he attacked me. I knew he wouldn't attack me otherwise. He loves me too much to!"

The last statement made Amaru twitch. But her attention quickly went to the all of things she said.

"What do you mean by 'Naruto losing controll'?" Sakura's eyes widened. She realized that she said too much. She stopped smiling and turned serious.

"Amaru...................do you know what a 'biju' or a 'jinchuriki' is?"

"Um......no, why?"

"If you don't know already.........then I'll tell you later. But first, we have to get some friends!" Sakura said. She was so exuberant saying the last thing. Amaru sweat dropped.

They went to Ino's flower shop to recruit her in this "mission". She was very happy to oblige. Amaru was still unsure of what this '"mission" was. Both girls to her it would be a surprise.

They also recruited Hinata Temari and Tenten...........................reluctantly. And also Kurenai and Anko-chama.

Amaru was afraid of what this "mission" was.........

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Amaru, you can open your eyes!" yelled the voice Amaru identified as "Ino". Someones hands were on Amaru's eyes...............so it was hard to do so. But the girl named "Rogue"(Hinata) (Sorry, couldn't resist this at alll! Gomenasai!) released her hands from Amaru's face.

They were a clothing store. Amaru gulped. This was not gonna end pretty.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Amaru, I thnik this was a great apology idea! And you got lots of cute outfits! You should have worn one of them out of the store atleast......" Sakura said, with a bundle of clothes in her hand. Amaru had a bundle, too. "And wasn't Hinata-chan so nice as too offer to pay for this all?"

"Well, Sakura, If you ask me, all women are troublesome! I would've never gotten any of this stuff had I been with Shinnou-" Amaru stopped dead in her tracks. Even though **she** brought it up, it was still taboo subject. Sakura kept babbling before she noticed how far behind Amaru was.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Amaru had been standing in same spot for over 20 minutes. She hadn't noticed nor did she care. She kept mumbling"Shinnou-sensei".

Shino Aburame and Gaara were talking........somehow. They had on their regular clothes. They both noticed a girl with red hair and four big shopping bags. Shino noticed that she was muttering **_his_ **name. He looked at Gaara and Gaara looked back at him. They both approached her.


	9. Meeting Shino, part 2

RE: Shino and Gaara both approached Amaru. ( Don't you dare think that they are going to do anything bad to her, perverted reader!)

I don't own Naruto...........sadly

On to the story!

* * *

"..........Girl, are you alright?" asked Shino. He didn't know her name.

"S-Shinnou-sensei.......is gone forever........."

Gaara didn't understand. Neither did Shino. Gaara looked at Shino.

"Shino, do you know this girl?"

"No.......................but apparently she knows me....."

"Have you ever seen this girl?"

"No."

"Then what are we supposed to do with her?"

"First, we ask her for her name." and Shino did so, but Amaru's mind was in another world. They tried to do everything without using force. But Amaru wouldn't come outta her trance. It was as if her pupil had dispersed from her azure eyes.

Gaara and Shino were finally fed up, so they elected to use force. Gaara told Shino that he should do because the girl undeniably knew him.

"Just smack her out of her trance, Shino." said Gaara. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed. When he emitted that statement, it seemed as if the Gaara from three years ago had re-emerged.

As simply as Gaara said it, Shino did it.

The pupils in Amaru's heavenly eyes seemed to have returned...............she had returned to the same tom boyish girl.

She looked up at Shino. She was confused and didn't that she was still outside. She also noticed a red haired boy behind Shino.

Her left cheek began to pain, so she cupped it.

" What bussiness do you have with me or any Aburame for that matter?"

"What the hells' kinda question is that, jackass!? I don't even know you!" Gaara's eyes widened and so did Shino's. Though, Shino was wearing his regular outfit, so it would've been impossible for anyone to notice.

Amaru painted on her that famous scowl of hers.

"Who are you anyway!?" she yelled again. She looked at all the facts. It was dark, they were in an alley, the red haired dude had all of her stuff _and_ she was alone at night in an ally with two guys who weren't really talking to eachother! Either they were gonna rape her or steal her things.

But her things hadn't been stolen. They were just in the possesion of the red haired dude.

She had to think tactfully, otherwise the two young adult men would have their way with her or kill her...........or both.

"I liked you better when you weren't talking." Amaru noted that the red haired dude said that. His expression was stone-cold.

He continued.

"Apparently you know Aburame Shino." he said as he walked towards her. She backed up to a wall in the alley.

"W-Who are you guys?! What the hell do you want with me?!" Amaru yelled, hoping that some passer-bys would hear her.

"We both want to know how you know me." stated Shino.

"I don't want any thing to do with you fucking weirdos!"

Shino and Gaara, at point of boiling over, decided force was going to be the best way to shut this banshee up.

"Look girl, just tell us what you want with Shino."

Amaru's eyes widened.

"Y-You're names' 'Shino'?"

The one identified as Shino nodded.

"And the man with me is identified as 'Gaara'. We wanted to ask how you knew my name and how you knew me.....................but, from your reaction, I can tell you don't know me..............you only know someone with the same name."

"Gold star, Shino.", said the one identified as Gaara sarcastically. Gaara continued. "Now would you care to give us your name, girl?"

"It's............Amaru." Amaru was still in shock. The only reason these men had her in the alley was to get answers. She kept muttering Shino's name and Shino wanted to know why.

At that very moment she realized that Sakura wasn't with her.

"Shit! I knew I shouldn't have even thought of trusting you fucks! Where's Sakura!?" Amaru said, pointing at Gaara and Shino.

"Sakura?" They both said, at the same time.


	10. Goodbye Sanity

Sakura felt dumb as shit. Here she was assigned the job of serving and protecting Amaru and she left her. Left alone in the metropolis of Konoha in the darkness of the night. How could Sakura fail at life anymore than she possibly had at that moment? How could she fail at something as simple as being an escort?

She wondered all these things as she embarked on her quest to find Amaru. She got her coat on and vanished ito the night with one goal in mind: The safety of Amaru and hoping no one had "set-off" the Reibi within her.

* * *

"How do you know Sakura?" Gaara inquisitioned. His arms were still crossed while his eyes were still stuck on the crimson-haired beauty in front of him.

She backed up further into the back of the alleyway. While she previously asked for Sakura's whereabouts, she cursed her dumb-pink ass for leaving her alone in God-knows-what part in Konoha to be found by these two random men named Gaara and Shino.

_'Shinnou-sensei...'_, Amaru thought to herself. It was all his fault. Every last thing, even meeting these random men in alleyway was his fault. Had he not taken her in..had he not pretended to love her..had he not led on for all these years with any of the lies he spewed...

She shut her eyes very tightly, partly because she was ashamed and didn't want to cry, partly because she was angry and so very confused. But her tears slipped out and trickled down her cheeks.

She no longer was defensive. Her body had become almost limp and she tilted her face downwards. She apologized for her actions and assumptions.

"Hey, are you okay..? Look, ignore Gaara, we're not going to harm you..we just want to know who you are...Amaru..?" Shino explained as he slowly approached her.

Her demeanor changed and her aura started showing in an ominous purple color. Brown like veins began to appear all over her body and especially on her face.

"Well, well...looks like we know who and what you are now." said Gaara with a smirk on his marvelous face. "You are the legendary Reibi, the Zero-tails!"

* * *

"Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn!", Sakura exclaimed as she ran back into town while vigorously retracing her steps. She had on a brown baggy hoody, black knee-shorts that hadn't been ironed, and normal black non-heeled ninja shoes.

She was still in disbelief at her epic fail when she realized that Amaru could literally be anywher, being forced to do god knows what and what not or in her Reibi mode...doing god knows what.

When suddenly she heard an explosion followed by the Reibi's haunting voice.

_"It's about damn time that I was back in control!"_

Sakura's eye widened. Her hair stood on the back of neck.

"Fuck."


	11. I'M DONE AFTER ALMOST SIX YEARS, BITCHES

Alright, alright.

It's been almost six years since I've done anything too productive with these stories and I am generally uninterested in the** Naruto **series anymore.

I am offering you, the reader, an opportunity to finish my fanfics.

It's only two stories and i barely come on this site anymore, so It'd be well worth it if you all were to finish them.

I would sugar-coat this and say that i would finish it _eventually_, but _eventually_ would probably by twenty years from now.

As far as i see it, this series has already been completed in my mind a long time ago

So, yea.

THIS SHIT'S _**DONE**_


	12. Chapter 12:Th True Ending

JUST KIDDING!

everyone dies D:

tehtrueend


End file.
